A lamp configuration known in the related art is provided with a projection lens held by a lens holder, a light source disposed behind the projection lens, and a lamp body configured to hold the lens holder while accommodating the light source.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-335301 discloses a lamp having a configuration in which a convex meniscus lens which has different vertical and horizontal curvatures is provided as a projection lens.
The projection lens of the lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-335301 is configured such that the projection lens is fixed to the lens holder on the rear surface of outer peripheral edge and the outer peripheral surface thereof.